Eternos meses
by susume22
Summary: Un Misaki embarazdo...y muchos problemas por delante, espero les agrade mi historia... la haré corta... haber que slae ADVERTENCIA: Lemon....
1. Chapter 1

Aki les traigo una pequeña historia de UsamixMisaki espero sea de su agrado

Les tengo que decir que escribo por puro placer y que nadie que esté en sus 5 sentidos me pagaría v_v, bueno o hice por oscio (y para desestresarme porque estoy en plena semana de exámenes finales TT_TT )

La serie de Junjou no me pertenece v_v para mi desgracia.

Ya no mas palabrería... con la história

* * *

Días normales y comunes pasaban diariamente en la casa de cierto famoso escritor Usami Akihito, Misaki como de costumbre hacía la comida y se encargaba de los que haceres de su actual residencia.

Como todas las mañanas se podía ver a un castaño ojos verdes con un delantal puesto a tempranas horas, preparando lo que sería su almuerzo para la universidad, el desayuno para ambos y de paso la cena (para cuando Akihito llegaba tarde y el ya se encontraba dormido solo lo metiese en el microondas para calentarlo y no crear una catástrofe).

Comenzó preparando su almuerzo para seguidamente iniciar a hacer el desayuno, por algún motivo no le apetecía comer en ese momento, así que simplemente fue al cuarto del osado escritor para despertarlo y que bajara a desayunar, no lo podía evitar pero ya era una costumbre que desayunaran juntos, aunque no tuviera hambre tenía que vigilar a Usami para que comiese, de lo contrario no probaba bocado.

Subió con paso decidido hasta su recámara, abrio cautelosamente la puerta y se interno en la oscura y siniestra habitación, se acerco lentamente a la cama.

-Usagi… levántate… hora de ir a comer –le dijo en tono suave. Al ver que no tenía respuesta se acercó más. –vamos! –le llamo esta vez estando cerca.

Para variar el escritor se dio la vuelta profesionalmente, acorralando de ese modo al pobre castaño bajo de él. Por otro lado Misaki estaba mareado asi que se dejó hacer, cerró los ojos y sintió como el escritor se ponía encima de él.

Usami al ver que lo domaba tan rápido se alegró "ya está aprendiendo" pensó divertido; pero al ver el rostro completamente blanco de Misaki se preocupó.

-¿estas bien? –le preguntó el mayor al universitario al verlo con los ojos cerrados y pálido.

-si no te preocupes…. –fue la débil respuesta, se llevó una mano a la frente, la cual el escritor retiró para besarlo, al posar sus labios en la frente del muchacho se preocupó aún más… estaba con fiebre.

-Iremos al doctor inmediatamente –fue la orden del mayor, como pudo coló su mano bajo la camisa de Misaki para tocarle el pecho, tal contacto hizo que el universitario gimiera suavecito.

-No es necesario –Tiró lejos a su amante ya que este no lo tenía bien agarrado y trató de ponerse en pie, siendo un inútil movimiento, ya que un mareo lo invadió haciendo que cayera sentado de nuevo en la cama. Usami al ver esto se paró y fue directo al baño, no sin antes advertirle al menor.

-Quédate aquí, me ducharé –no fue necesario que saliera del cuarto para ducharse, ya que tenía baño propio, se baño tan rápido que apenas y Misaki sintió el tiempo que se había tardado. –Vamos – Lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó de la habitación hasta la puerta principal, claro omitiendo los constantes quejidos del menor.

-Oye! Ya te dije que estoy bien… no es necesario!!

El mayor lo tomó en brazos y lo llevo hasta su auto rojo, misaki prefirió mejor no pelear, no tenía fuerzas ni para eso, se dejó llevar hasta una clínica que se encontraba un poco retirada de su casa.

Pasaron treinta minutos que a Misaki se le hacían eternos, ya que no aguantaba los mareos y las ganas constantes de vomitar, estos síntomas los tenía desde hace 5 días sin embargo no le quería decir nada a usagi para no preocuparle, aparte no eran tan fuertes como los de esta mañana.

Sintió el carro detenerse, una puerta abrirse para luego cerrarse, Usagi lo tomó en brazos hasta la clínica, como toda persona famosa, entro al lugar sin decir una sola palabra, abrió una clínica en la cual se encontraba un azabache sentado revisando, al parecer, documentos en sus potátil.

-Revísalo! –fue la severa orden del escritor, Misaki por su lado solo mantenía los ojos cerrados y sentía los movimientos.

-Hola… un gusto verlo de nuevo señor escritor… -dijo en burla, pero al ver la cara seria de Usagi se limitó a pedirle que lo dejara en la camilla.

Sin chistar lo coloco ahí y se alejo un poco dándole espacio al doctor para que lo revisase, el médico había sido compañero de él durante sus años universitarios, personas como esas tenía a montones, mas cuando se es famoso y prácticamente rico.

Se fijó como el azabache de alejo de su amor con una cara un tanto extraña que no puedo descifrar.

-¿puedes quitarte la camisa? –le pregunto a un medio tonto Misaki. El mayo lo vio con ganas de asesinarlo.

-De que sirve que se quite la camisa?

-Quiero verificar algo… -fue la respuesta que le dio, el menor se quito la camisa y la dejó en la camilla, se estremeció al sentir el estetoscopio del doctor sobre su estómago. El doctor se separó del cuerpo semi-desnudo del universitario para dirigirse a Usagi –El chico esta bien… lo único que tiene es que está embarazado… -les dio la noticia un tanto extrañado.

El mundo le dio vueltas a Misaki ante tal noticia, pero lo impactante fue ver como el 'todo poderoso escritor' Usami Akihito producía un estruendoso sonido al caer el piso con todo su peso… si señores… Usami Akihito se había desmayado.

Misaki se llevó la mano derecha hacia la frente y se dejó caer hacia atrás, palpándose suavemente el aún plano abdomen, se preocupó al escuchar el fuerte sonido, mas no hizo nada mas que cerrar los ojos.

-mmm… me parece que tuve poco tacto al darles la noticia… j eje –Decía divertido el doctor rascándose la cabeza de manera infantil. -¿estás todavía conciente? –le preguntó a Misaki al ver que estaba medio en shock también. El aludido repondió con un asentimieto de cabeza no tan notorio.

-Bien te daré algunas recetas que debes de seguir para cuidarte a ti y a ese pequeño… -apunto a su abdomen con el dedo índice, se dirigió hacía su escritorio pasando encima del escritor aun inconsciente en el suelo de su clínica. –No te preocupes por Usagi, despertará al rato; por cierto una pregunta un tanto curiosa… ¿se puede? –le preguntó picaron.

-A…adelante… -le respondió el pobre castaño aun sin incorporarse.

-¿Cómo demonios te embarazaste? –le pregunto desde su escritorio escribiendo las recomendaciones para su cuidado y el de la criatura. Misaki se sonrojó furiosamente por la pregunta… pero sería mejor contestarle con la verdad. – Pues… dudo que la cigüeña les haya ayudado… y tampoco creo que por medio de un arcángel o algo asi has logrado tener un niño dentro de ti hee –le dijo divertido…

-¿quiere la verdad?.... ya que… -se sentó como pudo y dejando toda su vergüenza y timidez a u lado le respondió –Bueno… para empezar… ¿cómo no quedar si este cabro que está tirado ahí acompañando a la alfombra me ha hecho sexo como loco desde que lo conozco?.

El Doctor se quedo de piedra para luego soltar una fuerte carcajada a causa de lo dicho por el menor.

-jajajaja quien ve al famoso escritor como un …. ¿calenturiento? Jajajaja –terminó de escribir las recomendaciones y se las dio al alterado misaki. –Toma esto –Le dijo dándole un vaso lleno de algo azul. –eso te calmará, trata de no alterarte ¿esta bien?.

El menor se lo tomó poruqe no le quedaba de otra.

-A todo esto… ¿cómo pude embarazarme si soy…

-¿hombre? –le termino la frase –pues verás hay pocos hombres que pueden lograr la fecundación… y al parecer fuiste uno de los afortunados jajaja bueno no te preocupes, aunque debes de tener mas cuidados que en un embarazo normal… ya que los problemas y las dificultades son mayores –se acercó hasta el joven y le dio el pedazo de papel rosa doblado en cuatro.

-ya veo… -Misaki no se quedaría con eso, investigaría mas… -Bueno… gracias por todo… -se paró lentamente, no se quería volver a marear, como pudo rodeo el cuerpo aun inerte de usagi.

-eam… pequeño… una cosa más… -le detuvo el doc.

-¿si?

-Llevémonos al muertito a otro lado –el doc lo cargo en brazos hasta el auto rojo de Usagi, lo colocó en los asientos de atrás y dejo a Misaki hasta la puerta de su casa.

-Gracias por todo… -le agradeció el pequeño universitario.

-No te preocupes, ¿Dónde te lo dejo? –agarro el cuerpo de Usagi y lo colocó en el mueble –aquí queda, cuando despierte pégale y reclámale… Instrucciones de un profesional –le guiñó el ojo y salió de ahí dejando a los futuros padres completamente solos.

"Bien… cálmate Misaki… estás embarazado… tengo un muerto en la sala… y para hacer mas divertida la situación el muerto es el padre de mi hijo y el dueño de la casa TT_TT" Pensó Misaki para luego hacerle compañía y hecharse en el suelo, delante del 'muerto' escritor, sin contar... que el desayuno está mas frio que quien sabe que cosa.

* * *

Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado la historia... si les gustó me alegro si no ... pues no v_v ...

Me gustaría saber sus comentarios ^^ no hay problema si son tomatazos... v_v bueno me voy ya es tarde Cuidense!!!  
Nos vemos!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aqui está el segundo capi... se los traigo rápidito porque no sé cuando regresaré a actualizar, espero que les guste este... jeje XD

Junjou Romantica no me pertence (para mi desgracia v_v)

**:..::Eternos meses::..:**

* * *

Eran exactamente la una de la tarde y el escritor seguía sin despertar de su 'sueño' forzado, las emociones fuertes no le hacen muy bien.

-Bien creo que tendré que hacer el almuerzo –el castaño se despertó y levanto de donde se encontraba, empezó a cocinar… mas bien a calentar lo que sería el almuerzo de ambos, mientras esperaba, se palpó su suave abdomen con suavidad y empezó a imaginarse las mil y un cosas que tenía por hacer, ahora su hijo sería su prioridad. Hasta el momento había conservado la calma de la situación, el sonido típico del microondas lo saco de su letargo de pensamientos.

Tomó la comida y sirvió para dos personas, aunque aún no supiera a que horas se pensaba despertar el escritor…

Al parecer no iba esperar mucho tiempo, ya que Usami estaba medio incorporándose con una mano en la cabeza.

-ugh… ¿qué ha ocurrido? –pregunto con su voz ronca y sensual.

-Te desmayaste… -fue la corta respuesta que le dio el menor, se acercó hasta el escritor y lo vio con cara de reproche. –Tenemos un pequeño problema…. Pequeño por el momento…

Usagi retrocedió sus pensamientos y lo recordó todo… los mareos… la clínica, el doctor… todo. Se lanzó efusivamente hacia el débil cuerpo del universitario y lo besó como si fuera la última vez que lo haría, le abrió los labios con su lengua, para poder introducirse en esa cálida cavidad; por otra parte el menor trataba de resistirse, pero como no había comido nada desde el día anterior, las fuerzas notablemente lo abandonaban.

-Gracias… -le susurró después de un rato de estar devorando los labios del castaño –Por darme el regalito… -bajo su mano derecha hasta tocar donde se suponía se encontraba su descendiente.

-Eres un pervertido!!! –se soltó Misaki saliendo de ahí para irse a la cocina a comer; el mayor lo siguió y observó que la comida ya estaba servida.

-Pero yo no he dicho nada… -se rió sugestivamente Usagi cuando sintió el cuerpo del menor estremecerse por su abrazo trasero repentino.

-¡Cállate!

Comieron hablando acerca del tema, como por ejemplo ¿qué harían de ahora en adelante?, ¿su relación cambiaría?, claro no lo decían ni ponían tan abiertamente, solo con suaves indirectas.

-Usagi… ¿no tenías que dar ahora el siguiente volumen de tu novela? –le preguntó interesado Misaki cambiando el tema repentinamente.

-Se lo di a Aikawa ayer en la tarde –se puso de pie y recogió los trastos sucios para ponerlos en el lavabo.

-Wow eso si es extraño. Comúnmente se los entregas cuando la pobre mujer esta aquí dentro echando humo por todos lados –El menor siguió con la mirada a su pareja.

-Pero esta vez cumplí con mi tarea... y Como fui un niño bueno… quiero mi regalo… -se acercó peligrosamente y lo tomó por detrás, cargandolo, el menor pedía a gritos que lo bajara durante todo el trayecto a la habitación del escritor. Lo colocó en la cama y lo empezó a desnudar con lentitud, haciendo que el menor se impacientara cada vez mas, la verdad ya desde hace una semana no tenían nada del otro, ya que Usami llegaba muy tarde de la editorial y para cuando aparecía en casa Misaki ya se encontraba dormido.

-Eres un viejo pervertido!.

Sin más palabrería el mayor reclamo sus labios como suyos y de nadie mas, besó el cuello del menor haciendo que este soltara pequeños suspiros de vez en cuando, con habilidosas manos desabotonó la camisa que se había puesto el castaño en la mañana, iba besando, lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente toda las zonas que iban siendo descubiertas.

Aventó la camisa del menor por algún lugar de la habitación, le masajeo las tetillas con los dedos para después aprisionárselas con los labios, bajo por su pecho lamiendo y besándolo, se posiciono en su abdomen y lo beso suavemente para luego lamerlo, sabiendo que crearía sensaciones placenteras en su amante.

-aaahh Usagi… eres un maldito pervertido. –gimió el menor con los ojos cerrados. El mayor levanto la vista y observó algo que hizo que se calentara mas de lo que ya estaba; su novio con los ojos entrecerrados, su boquita entreabierta y completamente sonrojado, sin contar su rápida respiración. Bajo de la zona hasta toparse con el límite del pantalón, con una mortal lentitud se lo quitó dejándolo solo en bóxer, acarició suavemente por encima de la ropa el notorio bulto del universitario, con manos maestras sacó la palpitante erección del castaño y comenzó a masturbarle con un suave vaivén, acercó sus labios hasta los del menor para besarlo con una ternura indescriptible.

-Te amo Misaki… -le dijo excitado de esos labios que lo volvían loco. Con la otra mano que tenía desocupada se sacó su propia entrepierna y comenzó a masajearla. Llevó tres de sus dedos a la boca de misaki para que los lamiese, ya sabía lo que vendría, lo que aún le extrañaba al menor era que después de hacerlo casi sin descanso, Usagi aun se tomaba la molestia de prepararlo previamente.

-Nnh… -fue como siempre la respuesta del ojos verdes. Tomó los dedos de Usagi con gusto, lamiéndolos de arriba abajo, cuando sintió que ya era suficiente, el escritor los retiro y los dirigió a su entrada, metiendo uno por uno cuidadosamente, los movió primero circularmente para después imitar el movimiento de tijeras. Metió su miembro suavemente en la cálida cavidad. –aaahhhh! –

-eres delicioso… -lo empezó a embestir con delicadeza para después imponer un ritmo mas violento.

El clímax estaba llegando a ambos, Usagi aumento el ritmo de su mano y de sus caderas, sintió perfectamente cuando Misaki se tensó y se corrió en su mano, apretando deliciosamente su entrada que a la vez aprisionaba a su miembro. El profesional no pudo más y se corrió dentro del menor, sedejó caer a la par de él.

-Perver…tido… -dijo en una exhalación el menor, la contestación de su amante fue un beso en la frente… sin mas Misaki se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo, había sido un día muy ajolotado y movido.

Por otro lado el escritor ya había descansado un par de horas (en contra su voluntad pero había descansado xD), se tapó con una salida de baño y se fue a meditar un poco a la sala, no sin antes tapar a Misaki con la cobija y darme un beso en los labios.

Bajó hasta el comedor y se quedó ahí meditando un poco.

"Vamos… piensa… serás padre… el doctor que te lo dijo es un maldito que tiene poco tacto para estas situaciones, sin embargo es el único a quien le tengo confianza, creo que tendré que desocupar un cuarto de peluches para el del bebé… me estoy precipitando… ni siquiera sé si lo que dijo ese loco es verdad… lo llevaré a control mañana definitivamente" Prendió un cigarrillo para 'relajarse' la situación le había venido de golpe, de lo que si estaba seguro era que quería a esa criatura y a su ahora novio… ya que a partir de la próxima semana se olvidaría de misaki como novio… ya que sería su esposo.´

Se relajo un rato en la instancia, tomó el teléfono y le llamo al doctor.

-¿Hashiba? –le llamó en tono amenazante.

-Oh! Akihito ¿cómo estas amigo? –le contesto desde el otro lado el doc.

-déjate de bromas y dime si lo de Misaki es verdad… -le dijo sin rodeos.

-Si, es un doncel, pocos hombres en el mundo tienen esa 'habilidad' por llamarla de alguna manera, tendrás que llevarle control y tratarlo de manera diferente a como lo hacías antes –le recomendó el de gabacha blanca

-¿tratarlo diferente? A que te refieres?

-verás tanto hombre como mujeres cuando están en cinta tienden a ser mas sensibles y se enojan, sufren o deprimen por todo, tienes que tratar de no hacerlo sentir mal. –El escritor se había metido en problemas…. Rabiar a Misaki era como su hobbie favorito… pero por el pequeño y por el bienestar de su koi haría hasta lo imposible.

-¿algo mas? –pregunto con voz grave el escritor.

-si… Joder, eres malditamente fértil… -el tono que anunciaba que e la otra línea habían colgado acompañaba la oreja del doctor – pero si es verdad –se dijo mas para si mismo, ya que nadie le escuchaba.

Usagi regresó a su cuarto y le hizo compañía al castaño, se echó a la par de él y se envolvió con la misma sábana, para al poco tiempo quedar completamente dormido, los siguientes meses empezaba lo mejor.

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado ^^ me enfoqué en escribir el lemon corto, yo siempre suelo alargarme, pero no lo quiero hacer en esta historia porque si no jamás termino ya que me emociono demasiado XD

Los demás capitulos se basarán en cada uno de los meses de embarazo de Misaki, apartir del tercero (que donde empieza todo), trataré de hacer un capitulo por mes, o si no un capitulo por cada dos meses, trataré tambien de no hacerlos tan cortos ^^

Gracias por las chicas que me dejraron comentarios gracias a ustedes segui con esta historia XD (en un dia XD) espero sea de su agrado este capi tambien ^^

aaahhh!!! si tammbien siento lo corto xDDD creo que ya lo había dicho y si no aqui me disculpo U


	3. Chapter 3

Aqui les triago nuevo capi, la verdad lo siento aburrido... los otros serán mejores ya lo verán ^^

Mientras disfruten este... dependiendo del resultado de mis notas, asi será lo rápido que podré actualizar TT_TT

Junjou romántica no me pertenece, de lo contrario Hiroki, Shinobu y Misaki estarían llenos de hijos xD

* * *

Los primeros meses del embarazo de Misaki habían sido un poco movidos, ya que ir a control de aquí y para allá no había sido muy fácil, y mas por los constantes cambios de humor del castaño.

Por lo demás todo iba bien, hacia lo que el doc. Hashiba le decía, trataba de no hacerlo rabiar mucho, se había limitado a hacerlo enojar una vez cada dos días. Con respecto a lo del casamiento lo tuvo que posponer hasta dentro de quien sabe cuando, ya que había estado teniendo demasiado trabajo, y precisamente tiempo era lo que menos le quedaba.

**Tercer Mes**

Era una mañana común y corriente, Usagi se encontraba dormido después de una sesión de sexo por la noche, a la par de él se encontraba su amante medio dormitado. Como de costumbre se levantaba antes que el escritor para hacer la comida de los tres (Usagi, el bebé y él).

Después de hacer la comida caminaba con paso lento hasta la habitación del escritor, que estaba pasando a ser suya también, ya que desde que les dieron la noticia, duermen todo los días juntos, Usagi lo quería tener en todo momento y por otro lado él no se oponía (extrañamente), 'el embarazo te ha caído bien' eran las palabras de Usagi, ya que la mayoría de veces Misaki estaba dócil.

-Usagi… ¡levántate! –dijo el menor meciéndolo un poco.

-ya voy… -El escritor había aprendido a no hacerse mas el dormido, ya que Misaki se enojaba demasiado cuando hacia eso. Con mucha pereza Usagi se levantó para tomar el desayuno.

Ya en la mesa Usagi trataba de acerle ver a Misaki que esa noche llegaría tarde, Aikawa lo tenía con bastante trabajo y le dijo que no lo soltaría hasta que terminara el volumen de la novela en la que estaba trabajando desde hace mes y medio.

-Misaki, ahora vendré tarde…

-¿por?

-Aikawa quiere que termine un volumen de la novela que empecé a publicar hace un mes. –Usagi levantó su plato y lo dejó en el fregadero, se acercó al castaño por detrás, lo abrazo y metió su mano entre la ropa de Misaki para acariciar suavemente su medio plano abdomen, a los tres meses aún no se nota para nada, solo se veía medio gordito, acerco sus labios a la oreja de su koi y mordió el lóbulo con delicadeza, sintió perfectamente como el cuerpo contrario se estremeció, bajo hasta su cuello depositando algunos besos.

-demonios Usagi… no puedes ser mas responsable con tus novelas?

-prefiero ser responsable de ti…

-Ya no soy un niño! –le encaró un poco molesto.

-Claro que no lo eres –antes de alguna queja más le robo un apasionado beso en los labios. -¿quieres que te vaya a dejar a la Universidad?.- A todo esto Misaki seguía yendo a clases, aunque el escritor no estaba de acuerdo el quería seguir asistiendo, no quería ser un bueno para nada. Claro nadie en su facultad sabía que el castaño estaba esperando un bebé. Misaki tuvo la intención de contárselo a su sempai, pero cuando pensó que lo podría hacer pasar por monstruo desistió de su idea.

-Yo puedo solo –le contestó levantándose de la mesa.

-Lo sé solo quiero que me hagas compañía, no quiero despegarme de ti… -fue lo que le dijo el escritor, comúnmente tenían este tipo de conversación, Usagi le daba siempre toda la razón para no estar peleando por cosas triviales.

-esta bién…

Después de una común mañana en su casa, Misaki, llegó a la universidad y a su facultad donde se encontró a su sempai, solo .

-Buenos días Misaki –le saludó.

-Buenos días Sempai.

-Veo que en las últimas semanas Usami te ha estado trayendo y llevando verdad?

-ah si…

-¿puedo preguntar el por qué? –Enfatizó el sempai, como de costumbre queriendo saber un poco mas allá, porque consideraba a Misaki su amigo… o quizás porque quería algo con el escritor.

-mmm no sé… creo que ganas de él… -fue la corta respuesta que le brindó –pero ahora no me vendrá a recoger… tiene mucho trabajo… ¡al fin solo! –dijo con un deje de alegría el castaño.

-Mucho trabajo eh?... seguramente con su secretaria… -dijo con un doble sentido que Misaki pudo captar muy bien.

-¿a que te refieres?... –pregunto serio Misaki… trataba de no perder el control, ya que estaba que ardía en furia.

-mm ni yo lo se… aunque ya sabes como es la gente famosa, se tiran a cualquiera que les agrade… -dijo con notoria indiferencia, sabiendo que el escritor no era así.

-Usagi no es así… -escondió la mirada bajo su flequillo.

-tienes razón… -Dio por terminada la plática con un encogimiento de hombros.

El menor se quedó pensando el resto del día, no pudo poner atención a las clases por lo que le había dicho su sempai… ¿y si era verdad?... ¿y si Usagi lo engañaba?... aparte de su hermano no le conocía otro amor al escritor… no puede ser verdad…

Miles de preguntas de este tipo se almacenaban en la cabeza de Misaki toda la maldita tarde y mañana… salió de la Universidad para dirigirse a su casa ya un poco entrada la tarde, saco la llave del apartamento y entro en la penumbra que empezaba a cubrir la sala.

Se sentó en el mueble y sacó su móvil, quería llamarle; se armó de valor y marco el número del escritor, espero 1… 2… 3… tonos y nada… hasta que al fin la contestadora hizo acto de presencia. 'Deje su mensaje después del tono' . El universitario se entristeció al ver que no le contestaba, se colocó en posición fetal e intento llamarlo dos veces mas, teniendo la misma respuesta 'deje su mensaje después del tono'.

Por otro lado…

-Aikawa… ya no más!!! Eres la maldita mujer del diablo!! –decía con un aura sumamente oscura el escritor.

-Si fueras mas aplicado y me entregaras por lo menos 20 páginas por días ahorita estuvieras en casa disfrutando de Misaki –Dijo la editora con sus ojos en forma de estrellitas imaginando una imagen lo mas pervertidamente posible de Misaki y usagi –Aunque no sé porque ese ángel está contigo…

-Cállate!! –Empezó su empeño de escribir ya el último capitulo de su novela. Escribía y dibujaba lo mas rápido que podía ya que mientras mas rápido terminara, mas rápido le darían su celular y mas pronto le podría hacer el amor a Misaki…

*-*-*-* FLASH BACK *-*-*-*

Hace 6 horas…

Una loca mujer andaba corriendo de arriba hacia abajo buscando a une escritor con el cabello grisáceo, desde hace media hora andaba buscándolo, para ser mas exactos desde la hora que le dio libre para que pudiera comer, normalmente no se la hubiera dado, pero el escritor se rehusó a seguir escribiendo si no se la daba. Derrotada optó por hacerle caso y sucedió esto… Un escritor perdido en una oficina de edición.

Usagi Akihito se había escurrido de los fieros brazos de su editora, en estos momentos se encontraba escondido en la habitación donde estaban las escobas, trapeadores y objetos de limpieza, ¿qué hacía ahí? Sencillo… se escondía de Aikawa, quería llamarle a Misaki y preguntar si todo estaba bien, pero no tenía señal desde ese lugar tomo remoto de la oficina, quizo esperar un poco mas para ver si la maldita señal que le brindaba su compañía se tomaba la molestia de aparecer.

-MALDITO CONEJO DEL DEMONIO!!! SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTÉS!!!! –gritaba hecha una bestia.

-Y tu finges que saldré… ja! –susurró por lo bajo Usami, pero no lo suficientemente bajo para Aikawa, de una sola patada abrió la puerta de el cuarto del conserje, la imagen que Aikawa visualizó fue: Un Usagi con su típica carita de aburrido sosteniendo fuertemente con ambas manos su celular y maldiciendo a todos los dioses del escondite ya que lo habían defraudado.

-Te encontré! –sin mas, la diabólica editora (y digo diabólica porque da miedo a veces XD) cogió al peliplateado por la corbata y lo arrastró –literalmente- hasta el escritorio para que se pusiera a trabajar… sin contar que le quitó el celular como castigo y lo dejó en 'objetos perdidos'

-Bien… trabajaré… pero devuélveme el móvil –pidió serio el escritor.

-No hasta que termines, lo puedes pasar recogiendo en la caja de 'objetos perdidos'… -Akihito se tuvo que resignar y esperar, 'objetos perdidos' estaba muy lejos, si sonaba no lo iba a poder escuchar.

*-*-*-* END FLASH BACK *-*-*-*

Corrió con su auto rojo por toda la carretera, llego lo mas rápido posible hasta su casa, corrió hasta su departamento, abrió la puerta y lo que encontró fue una oscuridad prácticamente profunda, se dirigió hasta el interruptor de la luz y lo nivelo a un no tan fuerte nivel de alumbrado, con la opaca luz pudo visualizar a Misaki acostado de forma fetal en el sillón, con el teléfono aferrado con ambas manos.

-'mierda, olvidé el móvil' –se maldijo el escritor. Tomó a su novio en brazos y lo llevó hasta la habitación que compartían, lo acostó y lo arropó con cariño. De último le dio un beso en la frente, se echó a la par de él para esperar el nuevo día.

Era muy temprano para cuando Akihito abrió los ojos, Misaki aun estaba dormidito de la misma manera en que lo había dejado la noche anterior, bajo tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y se preparó un café (es lo único que puede hacer xD al menos sin destrozar la cocina.) Al rato de estar en la barra desayunadota vio como perezosamente venía bajando su novio medio dormitado.

-Buenos días Misaki –el menos levantó la vista y vio perfectamente al causador de tanto lío, pero también quien le traía la felicidad y en duopack.

-Nada tienen de buenos… -contestó de mala manera.

-¿te pasa algo?

-nada importante… -Misaki estaba cortante… Usagi se paró para abrazarle, pero cuando sus brazos quisieron tocarle, el castaño se apartó de él bruscamente – no me toques!

-Que te pasa? –pregunto abrazando a su koi, o al menos intentar retenerlo ya que este no se dejaba, mucho pataleaba

-nada que te importe… -empezó a medio sollozar y a tratar de safarse

-si me importa –después de estar forcejeando un rato, Misaki se calmo y dejo que lo envolviera completamente

-te puedo hacer una pregunta?....

-Dime… - el escritor repartía suaves besos por el cuello y rostro del universitario.

Misaki estaba nervioso por lo que le iba a preguntar, no solamente dañaba la confianza que se tenían si no que también le daba pena preguntar algo así, ya que el escritor tenía responsabilidad del niño que llevaba dentro, no de su persona.

-Sales con alguien? –le preguntó a penas en un susurro.- ya sabes… ¿amantes?

-La verdad es que si, es castaño, ojos verdes, enano, inconforme, gritón, entre muchas cosas más ¿entiendes? –seguía con su labor de pasar la lengua por todo el cuello del castaño.

-Eres un tonto! –El universitario se pegó mas al escritor y lo beso con fuerza, ¡qué estúpido era en desconfiar así de Usagi!.

La mañana paso rápidamente para dar paso a la tarde, como era día sábado Misaki no tenía que ir a la Universidad y el demonio Aikawa le había dado dos días libres por su esfuerzo del día anterior a Akihito.

-¿por qué no contestabas el celular?

-Aikawa me lo quitó porque me descubrió enviándote un mensaje, o mas bien llamándote…

-¿¨Y porqué no me ha caido?

-Por que en mi escondite no llegaba señal… -El mayor tomó a su koi de la cintura y repartió tiernos besos ahí, para seguir bajando y bajando hasta llegar a…

* * *

...La imaginación del lector xD

siento haber dejado esto así, pero no me quiero alargar tanto... usé al sempai como el que mete el gusanito de las peleas,,, no es que me caiga mal... si no que... no sé no se me ocurrió nadie mas...

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, la verdad me divierte escribir... aunque comunmente hago comedias... xD no sé poque no me sale TT_TT  
Tambien quiero agradeceer a todas esas bellas personas que comentan... la verdad me sirve para seguir adelante ^^

En el otro capitulo será el sexto mes... sé que dije que iba a ser uno por mes, pero ya no estoy segura... tengo otras cosas que hacer TT_TT y las musas están por abandonarme... trataré de hacer el ncimiento rápido, para hacer posteriormente un epílogo de las travesuras del pequeñ, también demen su opinión... ¿niño? o ¿niña?


	4. Chapter 4

Holitaz!!! espero que esténsúper bien... quiero agradecer a todas las personas que rezaron por mi y mis notas porque no suspendí ninguna materia!!!!! *-*

Aqui esta el nuevo capi, espero sea de su agrado, lo escribien una carrerita que mi madre salió, 2 capis mas y se acaba la historia ^^ el totro será el noveno Mes y de último el epílogo

* * *

Tres meses exactos pasaron después de la 'infidelidad' de Usagi con Aikawa, (N/A: WTF!!! Que pareja mas triste xD) Los días era comunes, exceptuando uno que otro, que a Misaki se le antojaba pedir cosas extrañas.

Una noche le tocó al escritor salir a comprar fresas y chocolate derretido a las 12 en punto, para que, cuando llegara a casa encontrara a un universitario totalmente dormido en el sillón y sin ganas de nada hasta la mañana siguiente… que precisamente no era lo que le antojaba, sino que quería unos nachos con queso y picante. Y vemos nuevamente al escritor salir corriendo a por los nachos, cuando los consiguió, su querido amor había comido algo mas… por lo que le tocó comérselo a él con todo y fresas chocolatadas, terminó con un dolor horrible de estómago por los alimentos revueltos.

De ahí a la fecha todo había estado bien, Misaki andaba la mayoría de veces feliz. Con toda normalidad su barriguita iba creciendo cada vez mas y mas, el castaño dejó de ir a la universidad empezando el cuarto mes, ya que muchos se preguntaba el porque de su gordura repentina, para no levantar sospechas de que era una persona 'rara', le comunicó a Usagi que dejaría de ir hasta que todo esto terminara.

Por otro lado el sempai de Misaki, quiso averiguar mas de la situación, le llamaba constantemente para saber su condición. Él chico no se extrañaba de la condición de misaki, ya que había leído artículos relacionados a ese 'don' por llamarlo de alguna manera. También sin contar que sabía que la relación con el escritor no era solamente sentimental, sino que también física…

-

-

-

**Sexto Mes**

-

-

-**  
**

Desde hace una semana les había llamado el Doctor para que fueran a la tipica revisión de mes.

Usagi se encontraba esperando impacientemente a su amante, ya que desde hace diez minutos estaba sentado en el carro y el castaño no daba ni muestras de querer salir, no le iba a pitar, ya que no lo quería agobiar, espero dos minutos mas cuando vio salir a su maravilloso embarazado, vestía una camisa azul oscura, para disimular un poco su abultado vientre, pantalón completamente flojo hasta los zapatos, su típico peinado despreocupado y en su rostro un adorable puchero que aparecía siempre que le tocaba control.

-¿Nos vamos? –le preguntó suavemente el Escritor.

-si –fue la corta respuesta de mala gana que recibió.

-Te amo –le dio un beso efusivo en los labios que no tardó en ser correspondido, se separo con todo su pesar y arrancó el auto. Desde su embarazo misaki había demostrado sus sentimientos un poco mas abiertamente, esto le agradaba en excesiva al novelista, ya que se dejaba hacer y cooperaba con sus fantasías pervertidas; eso sin contar la visión erótica que disfrutaba cuando le hacía un oral y al ver arriba lo que visualizaba era una pancita subir y bajar rápidamente a causa del placer y la exitación.

Akihito recordaba estos sucesos mientras conducía hacia la clínica, su entrepierna iba despertando en plena calle y en el auto… genial… un pequeño gran problema del cual se debía encargar al llegar a casa… o ¿porqué no? Podría pedir prestado el baño de el local y pedirle a su querida manuela (que era la que le ayudaba comúnmente cuando Misaki no quería) que le bajara el problema entre pantalones.

Entre memorias pudo recordar también la vez que estaban follando mientras se bañaban… como olvidarlo… lo dejó con las ganas arriba porque simplemente ya no quería seguir…

Una gota se deslizo por la sien del escritor al recordar ese día, tuvo que hacer hasta lo imposible para que se le bajara la potente erección que tenía, hasta que al fin tuvo que usar su mano para satisfacer su deseo… sin contar que tuvo que limpiar el lugar por no tener control de sus pensamientos y estarse imaginando que Misaki se la estaba chupando como cuando chupaba un caramelo.

Al fin llegaron a la clínica de Hashiba, bajaron del auto y se adentraron a la habitación donde lo revisaban, el doc. saludó como de costumbre y recibió una mirada amenazante de parte del escritor y un saludo amigable de parte de Misaki… como de costumbre…

-Bien… veamos que hay aquí… -El especialista coloco un gel helado en el estómago de Misaki, haciéndolo que se estremeciera, colocó un aparato en él y comenzó a moverlo circularmente, para ubicar al bebé, al verlo vio que no había nada fuera de lo normal.

-ves esa mancha?, es tu hijo… -le decía el doc a un interesado Misaki.

-¿Me puede dar una fotografía?

-claro!, toma! –el doc imprimió la primera imagen que le dio la máquina y se la dio al padre materno…

-Gracias ^^

-Por cierto… debo de decirles que a partir de ahora, nada de relaciones coitales… -Explico Hashiba mientras tomaba una toalla desechable y se limpiaba las manos por el gel.

-¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!! –El dueño de este grito fue nada mas y menos que Usagi -¿porqué no? –le pregunto con voz ronca y de ultratumba.

-Por que yo lo digo jeje –bromeó el de gabacha blanca, pero al ver como el escritor lo acribillaba con la mirada decidió ponerse serio –la verdad es que si tienen relaciones sexuales a este punto ya se vuelve peligroso para el bebé, cuando embistes a misaki hay una fuerza actuando que presiona en exceso al feto, en especial cuando buscas 'ese' punto, cuando le das con mas fuerza es cuando mas daño haces, no es recomendable tener relaciones con penetración después de los seis meses, y como puedes ver el bebé ya está prácticamente completo, le puedes ocasionar una lesión.

Ambos se quedaron prácticamente pálidos ante las palabras del doctor, ya que justamente la noche pasada habían tenido un poco de sexo desenfrenado; Hashiba al ver la reacción de ambos puso una cara entre divertido y preocupado.

-no se preocupen, no les había avisado, pero ya lo revisé y todo esta bien, no tiene daños ni nada, pero por favor por su bien y por el de Misaki, les pediré abstinencia por estos meses hasta que nazca, y hasta que Misaki haya cumplido los seis meses de haber partido (de parto no de partir xD). –Dirigió su mirada hasta el escritor que se iba en dirección al baño. -¿Dónde vas?

-tengo que encargarme de algo –le dijo en un tono serio; Misaki se sonrojo, ya que vio lo que se traía entre pantalones. El escritor cerró la puerta para empezar con lo que traía desde medio camino "Estos nueve meses serán de tortura para mi, manuela, te tocó ser mi fiell compañera" Pensó con desgana el de cabellos grisáceos.

-Seguramente… -el azabache se calló al ver la cara del castaño –Bueno, omitiendo eso, todo esta bien, debes de seguir comiendo como hasta ahora y no dejes que la presión de la sociedad te afecte chico, eso es lo de menos.

-Si, aunque no es lindo que se te queden viendo de manera extraña y hasta con asco, sin contar que también usagi a pasado por momento no muy agradables –Dice al recordar como varias personas ya no han comprado sus novelas cuando se enteraron que el famoso escritor Akihito Usami había embarazado a un chico de la universidad, no solo haber sido el hecho de haberlo embarazado… si no que fuera el hermano menor de uno de sus amigos mas cercanos.

-eso siempre pasa, pero sabes… en los momentos mas difíciles es cuando de verdad te das cuenta a quienes les importas y a quienes no, no te atas por eso chico, ya verás como saldrán adelante –le dio animos.

-Gracias, si… ¿sabes? No se lo he dicho a mi hermano, no sé como se pondrá cuando se entere que su pequeño hermanito está embarazado, y para cerrar con broche de oro, está esperando de su mejor amigo. Es complicado –suspiró el castaño pensando como se lo iban a decir, ya demasiado tiempo se lo habían escondido.

-Si necesitan mi apoyo, ya sabes que estoy aquí para todo. Inclusive para armar un trío –le dijo picadamente.

-Pero acabas de decir que no… -Un sonido estridente desde la puerta del baño se logró escuchar.

-MALDITO PERVERTIDO!!! –dijo un Usagi echando fuego por los ojos, levanto al doctor por la camisa para golpearlo.

-¡Bájalo! –grito misaki incorporándose suavemente.

-cálmate!, solo era una broma ¿esta bien? – Sin mucho querer el escritor lo soltó tirándolo al suelo con mucha fuerza –auch!

-vámonos Misaki –lo tomó en brazos de manera nupcial hasta el coche, le subió y se pusieron en marcha nuevamente a casa.

-¿porqué lo agrediste? –le preguntó serio el menor

-es un maldito pervertido

-¡Solo estaba bromeando!

-Igual, no quiero que nadie te toque o se te insinúe… -le dijo sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente, estacionó el coche en su garage y tomo con ambas manos el rostro de Misaki para besarlo –Eres completamente mío –El castaño iba a replicar, pero otro beso hizo que las palabras murieran en su boca.

-Soy completamente tuyo –le contesto después de separarse por aire, llegaron entre beso y beso hasta la habitación, Usagi se despojó de la ropa de ambos hasta quedar como dios los trajo al mundo en la habitación que compartían desde hace ya seis meses, que ha su parecer habían pasado muy lentamente, quería tener a ese bebé fuera de Misaki, para poder besarlo y jugar con él.

No hicieron nada aparte de amarse con el alma, ya que amarse de manera corpórea estaba prohibido por el doctor y por la salud del bebé, tenerse mutuamente y hacerse compañía era mas que suficiente para ambos estuvieran felices. Misaki con un dulce te amo entregó su alma y anteriormente su cuerpo a aquel que vio llorar fuera de su ex-residencia una noche fría, fría para ambos, ya que para Usagi le cayó como balde de agua fría que su amor se iba a casar, y para Misaki que Usagi estaba perdidamente enamorado de su hermano.

Sin embargo, gracias a ese bendito rechazo, están disfrutando de lo que jamás pudieron haber imaginado.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado ^^ Les agradezco lindas lectoras por siempre dejarme su opinión:

**Reira-Chan, Lorena, Raven, LaCigale, Ezaki, tsuki-chan, douchan.**

Gracias ch¡cas, sin ustedes se me hubiera hecho imposible continuar ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Aqui hay un nuevo episodio de este fiction, siento la demora, pero he tenido ciertos problemas con mi tiempo, trataré de darles el siguiente y ultimo capitulo la otra semana ^^

Junjou romántica no me pertence v.v para mi desgracia, bueno hasta aqui las entretengo.

enjoy!

**

* * *

Noveno mes.**

Tres meses mas habían pasado, la barrigota que se manejaba Misaki era de sorprenderse, al principio, al ver que crecía tan rápido pensaron que eran gemelos o mellizos, pero esta idea se descartó cuando el Doctor pervertido lo revisó bien, al parecer el pequeño había ampliado las paredes internas de Misaki de alguna manera.

"No se siente cómodo dentro de un lugar tan pequeño" había bromeado el doctor, ya que la pequeña estatura de Misaki le daba un poco de gracia, no es que no hubiera visto personas mas pequeñas antes, sino que simplemente parecía una dama…

Usagi había estado trabajando en los últimos meses mas arduamente, entregaba un capitulo por día de sus diferentes novelas a Aikawa, la editora se sentía complacida al ver el cambio tan radical del escritor, al parecer lo del pronto nacimiento lo estaba entusiasmando demasiado.

Mientras tanto misaki guardaba reposaba diariamente, no iba a la Universidad, se quedaba haciendo ciertas tareas domésticas no muy pesadas por su estado.

Se encontraba el castaño medio dormitado en la habitación de ambos, cuando un fuerte dolor en la parte baja de su vientre lo alertó, se llevó ambas manos al lugar y rodó por la cama teniendo cuidado de no lastimar al bebé, hasta llegar a la orilla de esta, él escritor no se encontraba en casa, así que prácticamente se le complicaban las cosas mas de cómo deberían, esto que le estaba pasando era un poco extraño, ya que le había previsto el parto hasta dentro de una semana como mínimo, probablemente dentro de dos semanas y media sería el parto 'normal'.

-aagghhh necesito el… teléfono – trato de levantarse pero no lo logró, un punzante y mas fuerte dolor se apoderó de todo su hinchado abdomen, esto no estaba bien, cuando intentó acercarse a la mesita de noche para agarrar el aparato, rodó y cayó sobre su espalda dolorosamente, ya que había intentado caer con la parte de arriba para que no se golpeará su bebé. Sintió como un líquido tibio bajaba por sus piernas, se estremeció al pensar que era… sangre… su mareada cabeza no dio para mas cayendo en la inconciencia.

* * *

-Estoy en casa –digo fuerte el mayor para que su novio lo escuchara, se sorprendió cuando observo el apartamento en la penumbra completa, cosa que lo alertó, pero lo alertó aún mas que Misaki no lo hubiera saludado, siempre lo saludaba con un 'hola' o simplemente le asentía con la cabeza, pero esta vez nada…

Corrió desesperadamente por el apartamento en busca del castaño universitario, buscó en la cocina, en todos los cuartos, hasta en el que estaba habitado por la familia completa de peluches; entró a su habitación rezando porque se encontrara ahí, dio dos pasos dentro gritando el nombre del menor… y lo encontró… tirado en el suelo… con el teléfono en la mano. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a él y lo tomó por los hombros tratando de despertarlo e ignorando la sangre seca que había en su alrededor, al estar todo oscuro no se había percatado de ese detalle.

-Misaki, vamos, ¡¡háblame!! –lo meneo suavemente, lo cargó en brazos y lo subió a la cama acomodándolo, se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba el botón para encender la luz, al presionarlo se impresionó y palideció de repente, el suelo, la cama, sus ropas… estaban llenas de un líquido ocre ya dándole al café, sangre… era sangre seca… ¿de Misaki? Fue atando cabos, agarró el teléfono que tenía misaki aun agarrado entre sus manos y con manos temblorosas empezó a marcar al doctor, esperó impacientemente porque contestara lo mas rápido posible.

-Hashiba! Te necesito, rápido… no te tardes… -la voz le temblaba sin poderlo evitar, no quería ni pensar en lo que le había ocurrido a su pequeño, se le helaba la sangre de verlo en ese estado; le colgó con las manos como un hielo, se acercó al débil muchacho y lo beso suavemente en los labios, y no podía contener su nerviosismo, estaba tan pálido que se podría comparar con una hoja de papel, le tomó la mano con ambas y se la beso impetuosamente –estarás bien… ¿verdad? –poco le faltaba para las lágrimas.

Colocó su mano en la frente buscando algún indicio de fiebre, pero cuando su piel tocó la de él se alteró aun mas, no estaba caliente, al contrario, cada vez se ponía mas helado, esto no hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera dejado solo, pude haber terminado el maldito capitulo aquí, se recriminaba una y otra vez, ya no sabía que hacer, lo podía calentar con calor corporal, pero sabía que dentro de poco vendría el doctor.

-Aguanta Misaki, aguanta… -Pasó la palma de su mano por el abultado abdomen de su amor, sintió una patadita de parte del usuario del lugar, ese indicio lo tranquilizó un poco, sintió como le volvía el alma un poco al cuerpo al saber que su bebé estaba bien, pero Misaki… cada vez más pálido… los labios los tenía morados. –Vamos… Doctor de pacotilla… -El pobre hombre parecía león enjaulado dentro de la habitación, no se quería separar de su koi, le besaba la frente, las mejillas, la nariz, los labios, tenía que despertar…

El escritor sintió unos golpes en la puerta, sin dudarlo dos veces salió prácticamente corriendo de la habitación, bajo las gradas de tres en tres saltando las últimas cuatro llegando y chocando en la puerta. Abrió sin pensarloy lo vio sonriente, lo tomó de la mano y lo haló hasta la habitación donde estaba Misaki.

-¡REVÌSELO! –le gritó prácticamente ya súper alterado el escritor, este estaba sudado, pero mas por los nervios que por la carrera que pegó del cuarto a la puerta y viceversa. El doctor sin dudarlo sacó sus utensilios y vio la sangre dispersa por el lugar, esto lo preocupó.

-Lo siento no puedo hacer nada… -Le dijo en tono triste, usami al ver la cara del doctor, palideció mas de ser posible, esto no le podía estar pasando… Misaki… –habrá que llamar a una ambulancia lo mas rápido posible y llevarlo a la clínica, tenemos que sacar al bebé lo mas pronto posible, de lo contrario… -El escritor no dejo que el doctor terminara de hablar, lo agarró de la gabacha y lo sacudió con fuerza, numerosas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos amenazando por salir.

-¡QUÉ ESPERA! –le gritó, tomó a misaki en brazos lo limpió y le cambió la ropa, se fueron en el auto de Usagi, claro que lo iba manejando Hashiba, ya que Usagi y su sistema emocional no estaban para lidiar también con el maldito y tedioso tráfico.

El tiempo de el apartamento a la clínica le pareció eterno al escritor, él se encontraba en la parte de atrás arrullando al castaño y susurrándole palabras de amor y de aliento.

-Llegamos, baje a… -El doctor se quedó con la palabra en la boca al ver al escritor prácticamente ya en la puerta de la clínica, entraron y alumbraron el lugar, caminaron para llevar al universitario a la sala de operaciones, el doctor realizó algunas llamadas para tener mas apoyo y ayuda.-coloca a Misaki en una… -El doctor volvió a callar al ver Usagi el cual ya lo habia acostado en una camilla sobándole el cabello.

-¡deja de estar haciendo estupideces y sálvalo! –prácticamente le había gritado, pero no le importó, el estrés y la tensión del momento era mayor y se incrementaba con el paso de los segundos.

-Por favor quédate aquí, no quiero que entres por nada –le dijo serio el doctor, no quería intervenciones y conociendo al escritor, por cualquier cosita podía entrar exasperado.

-No lo haré pero apresúrate!! –usagi vio como entraban dos doctores mas y algunas enfermeras frutos de las llamadas de Hashiba, se quedó sentado en el suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos, su paranoia era grande, no lo podía soportar más y lo que más le preocupaba era que Misaki no había despertado desde que lo encontró, solamente imploró a los dioses que nada grave le hubiera pasado, su hijo esperó que estuviera bien, esa patadita le había regresado parte de su color, pero Misaki… lo amaba tanto que moría si algo le pasaba.

Los segundos se hacían minutos y estos a su vez horas, Usagi estaba ojeroso, sentado en el suelo de una clínica especial, sacó la caja de sus cigarrillos y bufó molesto al ver que no le quedaba ya ninguno, se había terminado la cajetilla completa de 20 cigarros en apenas 3 horas, con eso ya se había ganado un cáncer de pulmón seguro. Esas últimas tres horas habían sido las mas eternas de su vida, ningún doctor salía, ni una enfermera… ¿qué estaría pasando allá adentro? Se moría de curiosidad y preocupación por saber, si seguía de esa manera, lo encontrarían muerto de la intriga.

Vio como salió el doctor Hashiba con una sonrisa, esto lo alegró y se paró lo mas rápido que pudo, recibiendo un mareo por todo el rato sentado y fumando.

-¿Cómo esta Misaki? –preguntó inmediatamente el escritor

-La situación está bien, se nos complico en un principio pero todo bien, puedes verlo después que te des un baño y no apestes a cigarrillo, ¿qué no sabes que aquí no se fuma? –le preguntó serio –después que te duches te dejaré ver a ambos, todo salió como esperábamos… felicidades, eres padre… -Sin mas el escritor lo abrazó y le dio las gracias de corazón.

El de pelo grisáceo salió corriendo del hospital a la casa para darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse, no se puso loción, ya que le podía causar molestias al bebé, tomó el coche nuevamente y en menos de media hora se encontraba de regreso en la clínica.

-regresé ahora déjame verlo –le recriminó prácticamente al pobre hombre, que estaba cansado en su escritorio, eran las tres y media de la mañana, menuda hora para atender un parto tan difícil.

-ya sabes en la sala donde está, tu bebé esta en una incubadora, te lo podrás llevar mas tarde como a la una y media para ser mas exacto, ahorita solo le suministramos oxígeno suficiente para sus pulmones –dijo el cansado doctor, quien ni se molestó en volverlo a ver, simplemente se quedo recostado en el escritorio.

El escritor salió rápidamente del lugar y se dirigió a la sala provisional de partos, logró ver a su amado en una camilla, pálido, se acercó y le beso la frente, al parecer no se había despertado del todo, la anestesia aun lo tenía forzado al relajamiento, le acarició los cabellos con ternura, se acercó a sus labios y los beso tan suave como si tuviera miedo a lastimarlos, la palidez de Misaki era mortal todavía, pero sabía que estaba bien, el calor estaba volviendo de a poco a su cuerpo, bajo la vista hasta su antiguo abultado abdomen y lo vio plano, tuvo la intención de acariciarlo, pero se detuvo al pensar que lo podía lastimar.

-te amo Misaki, a ti y a nuestro pequeño hijo o hija… -se dio una cachetada mental al no haberle preguntado el sexo de su descendiente a Hashiba, pero era comprensible… la emoción del momento…

Poco a poco Misaki iba abriendo los ojos con pesar, viendo borroso, le dolía el cuerpo, y lo último que recordaba era que estaba en el apartamento… los dolores… el teléfono… sangre… se asustó de sobre manera al recordar la sangre que le había salido, por instinto quiso sentarse, pero un punzante dolor en el estómago y una mano en el pecho lo detuvieron, solamente vio la mano, mas no al dueño, se palpó su abdomen sintiéndolo plano y vacío… su bebé…

El escritor vio la cara de preocupación de Misaki, al parecer estaba como en shock, no reaccionaba, solamente estaba ahí… sin hacer nada con los ojos abiertos; se acercó y lo besó suavemente en los labios, al principio no hubo correspondencia alguna, pasados los segundos sintió como los labios del menor se movían en coordinación con los suyos. Sintió la relajación del cuerpo del menor.

-No te esfuerces, todo esta bien, nuestro hijo… esta bien… tu descansa… -le beso la frente, las mejillas y el cuello.

-G-gracias… -le dijo débilmente –no te… vayas… -le pidió casi como súplica.

-no lo haré pequeño –se sentó en la cama y le brindó sutiles caricias al menor, haciendo que este se relajara y durmiera inmediatamente.

Las horas pasaron, tan rápido que daban las tres de la tarde, Misaki empezaba a abrir sus verdes ojos, vio como Usami tenía entre manos a un pequeño bulto blanco en sus brazos, carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención de su chico.

-Bueno días amor –le saludo el escritor para inmediatamente darle con cuidado al pequeño bulto, Misaki lo agarró con cuidado, creando en si mismo una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era la persona mas feliz de este mundo al tener a su bebé en sus manos, tenía escasos cabellos castaños y el color de sus ojos… no lo podía saber… los tenía cerrados –él es nuestro pequeño.

-¿Él? –era un niño… lo abrazo con delicadeza y le depositó un suave beso en la pequeña frente, el mayor hizo lo mismo con Misaki, le dio un suave beso en la cabeza, el escritor empezó a jugar con la nariz del recién nacido, haciendo que abriera los ojos y empezara a llorar estruendosamente. Su amado Misaki se limitó a ver con reproche mientras se dio cuenta del color de sus ojos… eran morados… pegándole un poco al azul. Simplemente, hermosos. –Misami… shhh ya pasó… -

-¿Misami? –preguntó el escritor

-si… es la unión de nuestros nombres… 'Mi' de Misaki el 'sa' lo llevamos ambos y el otro 'mi' de usami –le explicó sonrojado el menor. El mayor captó inmediatamente y lo beso como si la vida se le fuera en ello, teniendo el mayor cuidado posible por el pequeño.

-llamaré a Hashiba para que te den el alta –El escritor abandonó la habitación dejando a Misaki son Misami en ella, de ahora en adelante las cosas serían mejores, tienen un hijo hermoso, una familia, al fin una familia… aunque el escritor aun se guardaba una pregunta… que sería mejor preguntarla al rato, no quería arruinar la paz de el momento.

* * *

**Por cierto, he editado algunas cosas porque no me sonaban bien, me había comido ciertas palabras aqui en las notas finales también me comi algunas XD, lo siento la emoción.**

Bueno ahi esta XD es un lindo niño ^^ por cierto gracias por sus comentarios.

recuerdo que lei un review de embarazar a Hiro-san, la verdad en este fic si que no puedo porque solo es de Usami y Misaki, estoy pensando en hacer uno egoist, ya hice un one-shot terrorist... solo me fañta el Egoist que veré de cuanto me sale, pero por el momento a terminar este!!!

Gracias por sus comentarios, me animan a seguir

Muchas gracias, cuidense!!! Ja ne


	6. Epílogo

Bueno, muchas gracias por haberme leido todo este tiempo ^^ se los agradezco.

Junjou romántica no me pertenece ¬¬ ya lo puse xD.

Aqui esta el ultimo capi de esta pequeña historia ^^ espero lo disfruteis ^^

**

* * *

Quinto mes**

Eran exactamente las dos de la tarde, tanto el escritor como Misaki y Misami, se encontraban profundamente dormidos en el cuarto de la pareja, ya que la noche anterior tuvieron velada, siendo protagonizada por el pequeño Misami, el cual no se quería dormir y lloró hasta quedarse cansado.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-FLASH BACK-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Era un lindo día en la mañana, Usami se había levantado con ánimos, al ver que su koibito aún estaba dormido, tomó a Misami y le dio un biberón para desayunar, el pequeño castaño lo tomó gustoso, poco a poco la leche caliente iba haciendo su efecto en él hasta que por fin se quedó completamente dormido. El escritor le vio dormir enternecido, definitivamente su hijo era una de las siete maravillas del mundo, con todo el cuidado posible, lo colocó en la pequeña cuna adornada con muchos suzukis en miniatura, fue a la cocina y preparó el 'omelete especial de Usagi' (lo pueden encontrar en los primeros episodios de la serie xD) para Misaki. Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta que Misaki le miraba desconfiado desde arriba de las escaleras.

-Buenos días- saludó el castaño con un poco de modorra.

-Buenos días amor, el desayuno ya esta listo –sonrió y colocó los platos en la mesa. Poco a poco el castaño bajó las escaleras, aun sentía que las piernas no le respondían, ya que por acabarse de levantar su cuerpo aún estaba medio dormido. -… es el omelete especial de usami-sensei.

-Oh está bien –pasó a la par del escritor para sentarse en su silla, pero unos brazos posesivos lo tomaron por la espalda, le dieron vuelta y robaron un apasionado beso de sus labios, al principio el menor se había quedado quieto, pero conforme pasaban los segundos, fue respondiendo de igual manera, se separaron y cada uno se sentó en su respectiva silla. –"No es lo que yo llamaría un desayuno, pero lo hizo por mi, así que me lo comeré todo" –Pensó Misaki al ver la montaña amarilla que tenía delante. -¿se ha despertado Misami?

-Si, se despertó hace media hora, ya comió, ahorita esta durmiendo –dijo el escritor mientras se llevaba un pedazo de su creación a la boca.

-Bien, es un niño muy tranquilo, se parece a ti

-Entonces no lo hagamos enojar, se pondrá feo

-¿eh? "jamás me imaginé un Misami enojado…"

El resto del día pasó todo tranquilamente, la tarde Usami pasó jugando con Misami y Misaki medio ordenando su gran apartamento, entró al cuarto de su pequeño retoño y pensó que quizás tenía demasiados osos –cortesía de Usami- ya que hasta la cuna estaba invadida con ellos… aunque pensándolo bien no se miraba tan mal el cuarto, sin contar los osos pintados en las paredes, el gran oso en forma de sillón que estaba a la par de la ventana, la cuna color amarillo patito, un sin fin de osos en las barandas y pollitos en las almohadas. Todo bien.

Bajo hasta la sala y vio que estaba el escritor jugando con el pequeño, la verdad aun no entendía como es que le podía sacar carcajadas de esa magnitud, por lo general el pequeño estaba serio hasta que llegaba la hora de la comida, pero siempre que estaba con Usagi se divertía a mas no poder. Toda la tarde pasaron tirados los tres en el piso de la sala. La noche cayó sin ser percatada por la linda familia, un par de adultos estaban cansados de tanto reír y se dirigían a su habitación para dormir hasta el día siguiente, al escritor se le pasó la idea de 'ejercitar' con su koi, pero recordó que el doctor lo tenía torturado hasta dentro de un mes mas, suspiró ante su recuerdo, tomó en brazos al pequeño y lo colocó en la cuna, llegó a la oscura habitación y se sorprendió el ver lo tan rápido que se había dormido Misaki, le siguió el juego y se durmió a la par de él.

La tranquilidad no les duró mucho, ya que un Misami se había despertado para seguir jugando, lloró lo mas fuerte que pudo para llamar la atención de ambos padres. Consiguió despertar a Misaki y sacarlo de su letargo de sueños, el universitario se dirigió hacia el cuarto del pequeño, lo sacó de la cuna y lo colocó en una mesita de pollitos, le revisó el pañal y le sorprendió verlo limpio… entonces ¿porqué llorará?, le colocó un dedo en la comisura de la pequeña boquita para ver si tenía hambre, pero al parecer tampoco era eso.

-que extraño… -el castaño se llevó a su hijo hasta el cuarto donde dormían, lo colocó en la cama y se acostó a la par de él, observo como el infante movía las manitas y arrugaba la nariz -¿quieres jugar? –Preguntó cansado, observó a su pareja que se encontraba aún dormida -… no puede ser… es la hora de dormir, mañana jugaremos ¿está bien? –se recostó sobre la cama y se dispuso a cerrar los ojos cuando sintió que un sonajero volaba hasta su cabeza –auch… no hagas eso… esta bien ven… -lo tomó en brazos y trató de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar al dormido escritor.

-¿adónde vas Misaki? –pregunto con su habitual voz grave cuando recién se despertaba. El menor se sorprendió al escucharlo.

-Misami quiere jugar… aun no se acostumbra que la noche es para dormir.

-Ven… tráelo…

No se hizo de rogar, lo llevó con él y se quedaron jugando hasta que el reloj marcó las cinco de la mañana, trataron de seguir despiertos entre besos y caricias, hasta que el castaño se acordó que no estaban solos, volteó a ver al pequeño y para su sorpresa este se encontraba profundamente dormido, después de estar un buen rato llorando y pidiendo mas atención, logró conciliar el sueño, el mayor lo tomó en brazos y lo dejó en medio de los dos, sin esperar mas ambos se durmieron inmediatamente… ¡cielos! Tener hijos es difícil.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-END FLASH BACK-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Año y medio.**

Misaki y usagi se encontraban haciendo 'sus cosas de adultos' cuando de repente el menor se dio cuenta que la casa estaba demasiado callada, Misami últimamente se distraía mucho con la televisión, escuchar la televisión encendida era signo que Misami estaba quietecito viéndola.

-Ya regreso –comento el menor, colocándose unos bóxers.

-No, no vas –dijo el mayor agarrándolo por la espalda y llevándoselo nuevamente a la cama, el menor puso resistencia.

-tengo que ver si Misami esta bien… no escucho la televisión, y la casa está tranquila –respondió al ver que su novio no lo soltaba, indirectamente le hizo recordar la última vez que estaba así, al escritor se le erizó la piel al pensar que una cosa de esa volviera a suceder, ya que el gracioso de su hijo había encontrado el ordenador y a gatas llegó hasta el escritorio, jaló el cable de la batería y la botó, borrando y dañando inmediatamente el disco duro de el ordenador…. En otras palabras, trabajo realizado arduamente sin descaso de una semana, eliminado, borrado, suprimido.

-está bien… -el escritor le dio un beso antes de dejarlo ir –regresa rápido, te amo. –Usagi se recostó de espaldas en la cama, dejando ver por medio de la sábana su potente erección, sintió un pequeño peso que se desplazaba torpemente hasta donde estaba él, sintió como unas manitas agarraban su erección y la jalaban fuertemente hacía arriba…

Un grito desgarrador se dejó oír por todo el apartamento.

-Hoa pa-pa –saludó su pequeño castaño, aun con las manitas en 'ese' lugar.

-Misami… me puedes soltar porfavor –preguntó el mayor con la cara completamente roja y muriendo del dolor, ya que su querido primogénito le estaba apretando sumamente fuerte. El pequeño no entendía lo que le tenía que soltar ya que según él, lo que tenia entre manos –literalmente- era un pedazo de globo, aunque un globo bien duro.

Misaki llegó corriendo a la habitación al escuchar el grito, se sorprendió al ver a su pequeño hijo entre las sabanas y a su amante dando vueltas de dolor.

-¿qué pasó aquí? –preguntó de repente.

-amor… nuestro hijo me ha dejado estéril. –le contestó el escritor con lagrimitas en los ojos y disimuladamente tapándose con las manos.

-¿Qué? –pregunto el menor sin entender. Pasaron unos segundos para reventar en carcajadas y darse cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba, el infante sin entender nada aún se abalanzó contra su papá y lo abrasó. –al parecer Misami te lo bajo completamente –se burló.

-Pero tu te encargarás de subírmela mas tarde –le dijo picaramente, devolviéndole el abrazo al pequeño y dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-Cállate!!! Tienes a tu hijo enfrente!!! –dijo completamente rojo, seguramente la infancia del chiquillo no sería muy tranquila…

**Ocho años**

-Papi, ahora después del colegio puedo ir a la casa de un amigo? –le pregunto animadamente un pequeño –aún- de cabello castaño y ojos morados.

-Claro, te iré a traer antes de la cena ¿está bien? –le respondió Misaki –y a la casa de quien iras?.

-Makoto –le respondió inmediatamente, se llevó una tostada a la boca como desayuno, y espero a su papá que se tardaba mucho en salir –mi papá no baja…

-calma… ya lo hará –y como si lo hubiese previsto, en menos de quince segundos venia bajando Usagi.

-Vámonos ya! Quiero ver a Makoto –grito el niño desesperado… al parecer su actitud se parecía cada vez mas a la de Misaki y Usagi se daba cuenta de eso. Al mayor le salió una venita de la frente, desde que inició el año escolar no ha dejado de hablar de ese tal Makoto…

-Y dime una cosa… Makoto es mayor o menor que tu? –pregunto interesado el escritor

-Es mayor dos años –le respondió orgulloso; se quedó pensando un poco la situación, su hijo era menor que el niño ese, y seguramente mas bajito… definitivamente sería uke…

-¡olvídalo! Ahora no irás al colegio –le ordenó, no quería que su hijo saliera mal de esa relación 'amistosa', y peor aún si no conocía al otro niño, no señor, no lo dejaría con él… a penas era un niño…

-QUEEEE?!?! Porque?!?!?! –le preguntó enojado Misami, a todo esto Misaki observaba la escena un poco confundido, pero si tenía en cuenta la aptitud del mayor podía decir que estaba… celoso… o era un padre sobreprotector…

-Porque yo lo digo…

-Usami… déjalo ir… tiene clases, no lo reprimas… -le regañó el castaño mayor –vete, toma el autobús, mañana te iré a dejar yo –le dijo sonriendo, la escuela no estaba muy lejos de todas maneras.

-Gracias!!! –el pequeño se fue corriendo hasta la puerta donde la abrió y salio lo mas rápido que pudo.

-Espe… -Usagi lo iba a detener, pero unos brazos menudos lo tomaron por la espalda y lo botaron al suelo. –lo regañaré cuando regrese…

-déjale, tiene que hacer amigos… no pienses otra cosa –el escritor botó a Misaki y se colocó encima de él, lo beso y empezó a meter su mano por el pantalón, llegando a su miembro y masturbándole con suavidad.

-AAhhh… para… quiero decirte… algo… -Misaki lo beso y frotó sus caderas contra las del escritor.

-dime… -la voz del escritor le salió ronca al sentir los atrevidos movimientos de su amante. Excitante. Divertido. Eran las palabras que pensaba al verse en esa situación. Sintió como el aliento de Misaki le chocaba contra la oreja, esto lo éxito aun mas…

-Estoy embarazado… -al escritor se le iluminaron los ojos a mas no poder, sonrió de manera sincera y lo abrazo y besó con toda sus fuerzas permitidas.

-te amo… -solo faltaba algo… que no tenia desde hace tiempo.

-yo también –le respondió sonriendo.

-Tu también ¿qué? –le miró a los ojos esperando la respuesta. Misaki sonrió al saber lo que quería.

-También… te amo… -listo, su vida, su familia y felicidad estaba completa.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**Bien... eso fue todo por ahora ^^ espero sus comentarios, tortazos, tomatazos, felicitaciones (quien te va a felicitar? ¬¬) u.u* no hagan caso de eso... es una amiga ¬¬.

Gracias a todas las bellas personas que me dejaron sus comentarios, por las que me pusieron en los favoritos y alertas ^^ se los agradezco,

Me despido!!! Bye!!! cuidense... nos leemos ^^


End file.
